Lady Marmalade: Stolen Innocence
by tsurikato
Summary: Yuki's first nosebleed because of a girl's lack of clothing can lead to good things if that certain girl loves you back. Nothing like a good Lady Marmalade for Kisa, Kagura, Rin, and Tohru to kick it up a notch. a little plotless...contains Yukiru


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket. All the rights belong to Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation…and all that other crap. :P I don't own all the songs mentioned here, either.

WAII! :D LOOK! It's a Fruits Basket fan fiction! HAHA. YES! I finally got around to make one, thank GOD.

So, people might flame me for having this idea. == some people will say, "OMG, what the hell did you do to them!?" or "YOU STOLE THEIR FRICKIN INNOCENCE!" but…I don't know. --; I mean, I feel too young writing this, and I'm writing it! WHY!?

I was inspired. :D

It's very hard to let go of ideas created by inspiration, so I refuse to let this one go! FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT, AND I DON'T CARE IF I CRY! At least I finally got this to be uploaded.

Well, at least I hope half of you will like this. The amount of Yukiru fics is limited in FF.N, and I just want to add a new addition to it since there's not a lot. :P I'm a die-hard Yukiru fan! I just _really_ hope I can get at least SOME positive feedback.

* * *

------------  
Yuki's POV  
------------  
**Warning: Use of America songs in Japan **(:D)** and some spoilers. I am a hip-hop girl that needs some hip-hop dancing in here!**

(shivers) I can _still_ remember that one glorious night. That one night where I found myself blushing, not because of embarrassment, but because the fact that blood was rushing through my nose that very moment. Of course, everyone (except Hiro, who suffered bleeding on his forehead because he fell off his chair), even the baka neko, had experienced my pain. (That's the bad part. The good part comes _later_.) I'm not sure about Hatori though, but I _swear_ I saw that faint blush on his cheek.

(clears throat) Anyway, do you readers _honestly_ want to know what happened? If you don't, just **turn away**. If you do, well, continue reading. I'm not stopping you (but Hatori might). It's a good thing Shigure is letting me use his computer…

That night, the City Spring Festival was filled with lights, people, and chatter. Kaiwara High, instead of having its regular Spring Festival at school, decided to participate in _this_ night festival. It was more active…which might mean a bit more money. There was an opening for a spot for selling food, and we decided to enter our traditional Onigri stand. A lot more people other than our class decided to help, probably because if there were more customers, there had to be more rice balls.

Honda-san, of course, participated in the event of the Onigri stand.

"Here you go, miss! Thank you for buying!" she gave a nezumi-shaped onigri to a woman, and the woman walked away, eating the ear. I twitched. It makes me wonder what's so attractive about eating the animal's ear first.

"Sohma-kun!" Honda-san exclaimed. She still couldn't say my first name…and I couldn't say hers. "The onigri stand is getting a lot of money!" She smiled so happily, but there was something behind the smile. She looked like she was anxious.

"'nee-chan…" a soft voice called. Both of us looked towards the front of the stand, and there stood Kisa and a few staring passer-byers saying, "AWWWW!" Kisa grew a bit taller, and her longer hair was up in a tight ponytail. Behind her stood Rin, ignoring practically the whole world around her, and Kagura who kept on shouting, "WHERE'S KYOU-DARLING!?"

"Kisa-san! X3" Honda-san gushed, hugging Kisa tightly.

"Ai-chan told us that is was time to go…" I heard Kisa murmur. I raised my eyebrow. _Ai-chan?_ I thought.

Ai-chan, or Airisu Sohma, came from America last month and started living with us in Shigure's house. I often catch her dancing to English hip-hop music in the house. She's usually wearing different shirts to school, and even though she can hear the principal shouting at her, she ignores it. Ai-chan was never one that followed the rules.

"OO oh…ok…" Honda-san seemed a bit flushed, but she turned to me. "Sohma-kun, do you mind if I go? I have to see Ai-chan." I pondered about it for a moment but eventually smiled.

"I don't mind. I'll keep the onigri stand," I assured. If only I knew better. -- (sigh) Honda-san smiled widely, and she walked away with Kisa, Rin, and Kagura into the busy street.

Then I remembered Ai-chan invited me to the talent show that she was going to host! I slapped my forehead and turned to the people at the onigri stand.

"Hey guys, do you mind if you handle the stand?" I asked. I could catch a few girls nodding automatically, not hearing a word I said because they were too caught up with my physical appearance. I walked away, not knowing what was going to happen…

(HAHA. I know it's a bit simple. :P)  
--------------------  
Third-person POV  
--------------------

Yuki Sohma was surprised to see the fact that Hiro, Hatori, Kyou, Shigure, Momiji, and Haru were seated in the front row with an empty seat between Shigure and Kyou. He walked up casually, a few girls seeing him and swooning, and managed to sit down next to the neko. A few glaring moments and whatnot, but Shigure interfered.

"Oh, behave yourselves!" Shigure said. "Ai-chan invited us to come, so cooperate! I heard Tohru-kun was in this as well." Kyou and Yuki's ears perked up at the mention of a certain brunette.

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

" YEY! Tohru's going to be in the show!" Momiji celebrated, little blond bunny ears popping out of his head. (X3 WAIII! SO KAWAII!)

"What's she doing?" Kyou demanded. Shigure only shrugged.

"I have no idea why she invited me, anyway," Hiro said.

"She only convinced you when she said Kisa was in it," Haru poked. Hiro blushed brightly.

"You came became you heard Rin was in it!" Hiro argued back. Haru said nothing, but he simply stared at the empty stage.

"How'd Rin get into the talent show?" Kyou wondered out loud. She seemed too…well, I don't know, but she didn't seem the type that would do that. Haru shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Hatori?" Yuki asked, curious about why the mysterious doctor was here. But the dragon shrugged, causing Kyou to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know myself…but instinct told me all of you are going to need medical attention." Hatori replied. Shigure nudged him in the ribs, raising both his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ooooooooiii, have you come to see my cute little wife?" Shigure joked.

**_BAAAAAM_**.

No words must be needed to explain what happened. Only to say that Yuki and Kyou had these red, throbbing vein marks. Now it only makes me wonder why Shigure was lying on the floor with two bumps on his head…(LOL)

The spotlight turned on, and all chatter in the audience was ceased.

"OW, DAMMIT, THAT HURT!" The spectators raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. The sentence was in English, so not everyone could translate. The voice was a girl's, and it was a voice the Sohmas could easily identify.

A girl emerged from behind the curtain, looking angered with a red vein on her forehead. Her black hair decorated with blue glitter was separated in two curly pigtails at the side of her hair, giving her a little-girl look. (If you looked closely, you could see a transparent microphone from her ear close to her mouth.) Her cerulean, baggy sweater ended right below her chest (showing her full abdomen), but the long sleeves surpassed her palms and ended halfway to her middle finger. She wore a matching skort (skirt and shorts), knee-high white stockings, and blue and white sneakers. People looked a bit surprised at this kind of attire. Even hosts at these kinds of shows don't wear anything like that…well, at least the shows the audience knew of.

"It was an **accident**, you little idiot." A guy stepped out of the curtains next to her wearing a white shirt that reached to near his knees, the short sleeves going down to mid-lower arm. His black hair was spiked, and he had small brown eyes. His pants were partly baggy, and white Air Forces were on his feet. A white wristband that said "WWJD" was on his right wrist.

"I don't think sticking out your foot for me to trip on would be considered an ACCIDENT." The girl said through her bared teeth.

"Well, I guess _you_ being born was an accident."

_Oh, this is going nowhere…_ Yuki thought and sighed.

"EXCUSE ME!?!? THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE AN ACCIDENT IF I FOUND MY MEANING OF EXISTANCE!?" she shouted.

"Do the talent show first." The boy responded calmly and monotonously. The girl blinked, then stared out in the dark audience…wondering **why** there was bright light focused on her and her "dear friend."

Then suddenly, it kicked in.

"XX AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she ran around, embarrassed about her obliviousness. The boy just sighed, and put rubbed his temples tiredly. "GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAIIII!" That scream can remind the Sohmas of one person.

_Ritsu…_ they all thought and sweat dropped.

**_A few minutes later_**…

"; Arigato for waiting!" the girl said, an ice pack on her head since she bumped into a pole (which sent part of the audience laughing at her). "Welcome to the City Spring Festival's very own Talent Show! My name is Airisu, and I will be your hostess for tonight."

The boy lazily put up a 'victory' sign with his left hand and smiled. "I'm Karuro, and I will be your host as well."

"Just as a little thing for you to get to know us, we are a part of an Asian-American hip-hop dance group in the USA called, 'Ramen!'" Airisu announced happily. The audience sweat dropped. What kind of dance group would name themselves after a Japanese soup?

"So, in this talent show, we have a total count of 8 performances, which should take about a quick hour," Karuro said. "We're glad that you can be here! Now, enjoy the special performance of Rie Puuchina, singing 'Raison D'etre' of Chobits!" The audience broke into applause, and little shouts of, "GOO RIE!" was heard.

Three performances had singing, one that included a group of talented little kids singing a song they made up themselves.

Two performances were dancing to two Japanese Hip-Hop songs, both of them exceptionally good.

One performance was a sort of humorous cosplay show of Pretear, which included Himeno battling an evil evolved demon larvae, Himeno and Hayate humor, and a few romance scenes as well! (WAII! I love Pretear!)

"That was excellent acting! I love Pretear!" Airisu gushed.

"So, now that it's only one more act left," Karuro started, "we always like to save the most surprising for last." He smiled mischievously, and his eyes found the Sohmas sitting in the front row. His smile became even wider. "This last act is one that Airisu has arranged herself, but I forewarn you that children cannot see this dance." A few adults murmured, wondering why the children weren't allowed to see such a dance! "The manager reluctantly agreed to this dance, but he requested that all children under the age of 13 do _not_ watch." A few people with little children stood up, saying that they had to pick up their kids from backstage anyway.

Airisu smiled. "Thank you for cooperating. After _much_ persuasion, I managed to get these four people to do this sing and dance to this song. Do all of you understand the English language?" All the members of the audience nodded and murmured a yes. "Good! That will make it easier for you! This song is in English with a bit of French, but knowledge of the French language is not required. Although, you may use it, if you wish." Kyou had this chill feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Now, everyone, welcome…to the Moulin Rouge…"

"Moulin Rouge?!" the Sohmas chorused in confusion.

(It's the moment you've all been waiting for…)

The red curtains opened, revealing such a decorated stage. Red and pink lights hung from the back curtain, and most lights focused on a long, horizontal spot on the stage. An illuminated heart with "Moulin Rouge" on the top was in the middle with several stairs leading up to the opening.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Yuki muttered loud enough for his family to hear. Airisu smirked and started to snap her fingers to the rhythm.

_???: Where's all my soul sistas…  
Lemme hear you flow, sistas.  
All: Hey, sister  
Go, sister  
Soul sister   
Flow sister_

A small figure appeared in the heart and walked slowly down the steps.

_All: Hey, sister  
Go, sister  
Soul sister  
Flow sister_

The beat included drums now, and the figure walked into the light.

……………………………  
Words cannot express the way the Sohmas reacted…  
OK, FINE. You caught me lying again. --;

Hiro fell off his seat from leaning in too far (everyone was too shocked to tell Hiro to leave so he couldn't see the dance) and landed on his face. He still held up his head, even though his forehead bleeding a bit.

Hatori leaned in a bit just to get a closer look.

Haru coughed and blinked several times. _Are my eyes deceiving me? I mean, my sense of direction is bad, but is my eyesight so much worse that it creates illusions!?_ He thought.

Shigure's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

Kyou and Yuki clasped both of their hands over their mouths to prevent them from screaming too loud.

Momiji was the only one that laughed. "AHAH! WOOO! GO KISA!"

Oh my. Kisa's innocence was the first one that was stolen. :D I've done my job well! She stood on the stage, putting her weight on one leg (making her left hip stick out to the side). She wore 4-inch black heels, and on her hands were fingerless lavender gloves. Her tiger-fur colored hair was in a low, tight bun with a purple feather sticking out. Make-up was put on her face to disguise her real age, and a purple corset hugged her upper body. She wore black panties, showing a **lot** of her legs. A smirk curled on her lips, and she held a black whip in her hands.

Her melodic, innocent-like singing voice rang through the audience's ears.

_Kisa: He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge,  
strutting her stuff on the street._

[She cracked the whip a few times while she danced, the audience watching the whip every time she cracked it. Hiro had enough sense to go back on his seat, but not enough to keep staring.]

_Kisa: She said, "Hello, hey Joe.  
You wanna give it go?"_

[Hiro didn't say anything. Momiji eyed him playfully and said out loud, "Who is this _Joe_ person, I wonder?"]

_All: Gitchi gitchi, ya ya, da da (Hey-ey-ey!)  
Gitchi gitchi, ya ya, here (here, ooh)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (Ooh, yeah)  
Creole lady marmalade…_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_???: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

[Kisa moved off to the farthest left spotlight, still dancing to the beat. Next came another figure, descending the stairs.

It was Kagura! On her head, she wore a black top hat with a pink "K" on the bottom middle. It covered her left eye, but it didn't hide her facial make-up. A black silk blanket was wrapped around her body, but her 2-inch black-with-tints-of-pink heels still showed.]

_Kagura: He sat in her budoir while she freshened up  
Boy, drank all that magnolia wine.  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
Yeah_

[When Kagura sang "black satin sheets," something from above lifted the black silk blanket up to where the hooks and hangers above the stage are…which revealed her outfit. Kyou got a nosebleed, and he covered his entire nose and mouth to avoid the bleeding go to his shirt. Yuki was too shocked to even insult him! Hatori winced, but he looked through his first aid for some tissues. Shigure's eyes bulged even farther, and Haru rubbed his eyes. Hiro didn't look as shocked as last time, but he was still tense. Momiji was still woo-ing.

Kagura had a black bra with pink swirl designs. Small black panties hugged her waist, and on her left leg was a pink garter belt. A pink, silk choker was on her neck, and black-shaded fishnets were on her legs. She did a sexy pose and continued to dance.]

_All: Gitchi gitchi, ya ya, da da (da, da)  
Gitchi gitchi, ya ya hear (ooh, ooh yeah, yeah!)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ya yaA!)  
Creole lady marmalade…_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

[Another tall woman came down and showed much energy in her dancing. She was wearing black, strapless bra with the clasp in the front and black panties with white lining. Since she was so tall, she only wore one-inch black heels. Her black hair freely was let down, giving her a more "mysterious, sexy" look. On her right leg was a black garter belt with a few hundred yen bills. Little black crystal ornaments hung from her bra and panties.

"…Hatori-sama? Do you have a pillow I could borrow?" Haru asked and twitched. Hatori handed him a small pillow with a black and blue pattern, and Haru put it over his crotch. (AHAH! Idea from syaoran no hime! All credits for that idea go to her! :D)

"Surprised in seeing Isuzu like that?" Hatori said.

Haru twitched again. "Yeah…"

Yuki, Hiro, and Shigure were still tense. They were sort of used to seeing Rin in clothes that showed a lot of skin. Haru was busy having his erection (AHAHAHAH! XDD). Kyou shrugged it off, but his hand was over his nose and mouth. You often looked weird with two rolled-up tissues in your nose, so Kyou was trying to hide his embarrassment.]

_Rin: Yeah, yeah, uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
Let him know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate (uh)  
We, independent women, some mistake us for whores  
Sayin' why spend mine,  
When I can spend yours?_

[Rin took the money from the garter belt and threw it to the front of the stage. A few women in the crowd yelled, "YEAH!" They obviously agreed to the lyrics.]

_Rin: Disagree?  
Well, that's you and I'm sorry,  
I'ma keep playin' these cats out like Atari  
Wearin' high heeled shoes, gettin' love from the dude  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey, sistas  
Soul sistas  
Better get that **dough**, sistas.  
Drink wine with diamonds in the glass,  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste.  
Wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya,_

[All three of them shimmied up the stage.]

_Rin: Mocha chocolata (what?)  
Creole lady marmalade…  
(One more time, c'mon now)_

_All: Marmalade…  
???: Oooh!  
All: Lady Marmalade…_

_Kisa: Oooh, yeah._

_All: Marmalade…_

_???: Oooh, oh! Hey, hey, heeeey!_

[Well, guys, it's the moment you've been waiting for!

Yuki Sohma got his first bloody nose from seeing a girl like Tohru Honda showing **_that much skin_**!!

The blood rushed through his nose, and he immediately covered it up to stop the bleeding from showing. Hatori handed him two pieces of rolled-up tissue, and Yuki took it gratefully. Kyou could feel the blood rush through his nose again, and Haru pressed the pillow down even harder. Hiro snorted, and Momiji wooped even louder.

"Umm…Hatori…do you have another pillow?" Shigure asked, twitching uncontrollably with sweat running down his face.

"No."

"Then…can I borrow that medical kit?"

Hatori blushed. "…no."

"Heheh…I see that you're suffering from your own erection." **_BAM_**. Another hit on the headfor Shigure.

Tohru Honda, instead of stepping down the stairs, managed to run down with her red 3-inch high heels and slide towards the front of the stage on her knees. She wore a ruby tiara on her head with make-up to "hide" her innocence. On her arms were red, silk gloves, and she was slowly peeling them off for the dance. On her upper body was a red corset, the top of it black. She wore black panties and black frill-less garter belts that supported transparent black see-through stockings. The tips of her hair were in curls. Tohru had the most energy in her dance, and she looked like she was into it.]

_Tohru: Touch of her skin feelin' silky smooth…  
hey!  
Color of café au lait…alright,  
made the savage beast inside  
roar until he cried…_

_All: More…more…moooooore!!_

_Kagura: Now he's back home, doin' 9 to 5!_

_Tohru: 9 to 5…  
Kisa: Livin' the gray flannel life,  
Tohru: Oh, baby,  
When he turns of to sleep, memories creep…_

_All: More…more…moooooore!!_

_All: Gitchi gitchi, ya ya, da da (da daaeaaa!)  
Gitchi gitchi, ya ya hear (ooh, oh boy)  
Mocha Chocolata, ya ya (ohoo, oh ohh oh_

_Tohru: Creole lady marmalaaaa—  
All: aaaaaaade!!!  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir!  
_[Hatori managed to translate the chorus, and he pushed the medical kit down even harder. He gulped, and a bead of sweat trickled down his head.

"What does the chorus mean, Hatori?" Momiji asked, looking **_very _**amused. Yuki listened intently, his hand covering the bottom part of his face.

"…"

"Can you tell us, Hatori?" Haru insisted, twitching occasionally.

"…do you want to sleep with me tonight…" All of them coughed (except for Momiji, who laughed even harder). Airisu, who was standing at the side of the stage, was acting as the ever-wonderful Missy Elliot.]  
  
_Airisu: Ce soir…  
All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi.  
Kisa: All my sistas, yeah.  
All (with Tohru sounding very strong): Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (ooho, c'mon, uh!)  
Tohru: Moul-aaaaah-n, oh, oh.  
Kagura: Laaaaaadyyy Marmalade!  
Rin: Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!  
Kisa: Oooh, ooh.  
Airisu: Rotweiler, baby_

_Kagura: Baaaaby…  
Airisu: Moulin Rouge,  
Tohru: oOH!  
Kisa: Badum, badum.  
Airisu: What's the meanin' here?_

_All: Creole lady maaaaaaaaarmalaaaaade, oooooh, yesss-ah!_

Everyone was at shock that no one could say anything.

"YEAH!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!" That was, until Momiji did a standing ovation. Soon enough, everyone was standing and clapping so loud that it hurts the ears. Yuki and Kyou took out the tissues so they could clap with everyone else.

Kyou looked a bit disturbed and grumpy. Shigure looked like he was going to panic, but he clapped anyway. Hatori clapped politely, twitching at occasions. Haru's erection went away, so he clapped loudly and did a loud whistle. Hiro just did a few small claps, still shocked to see what Airisu did to Kisa.

"WAIIII! X3 You guys were fantastic!!" Airisu said, glomping the four girls dressed in skimpy clothing. Rin looked bothered with someone like Airisu hugging her.

"== Were we?" Tohru said, blushing furiously. Most people thought it was just stage make-up, but it was really her own blushing!

"Ano…I saw everyone in the first row…" Kisa murmured. "Hiro was bleeding…"

"X3 Aww! hugs Kisa It's OK, Kisa!" Kagura assured. "He was just surprised! After all, we _are_ looking very sexy."

"That was…fun, I have to admit…" Rin said.

Karuro jogged over to the five girls. "Hey! You girls did great, and all of you look very sexy." He winked. Tohru practically panicked, but all Karuro did was laugh. "Don't worry! It's a compliment. But I saw your family members! They all look so _hot_! Are they taken?" Airisu just laughed, and Kagura sweat dropped.

"Aww, sorry, Karu, but they're all straight." Airisu said sympathetically. Karuro pouted playfully, but he still smiled. Airisu turned to her friends. "See, guys, Karuro here is gay. ; So, no worries about him getting on to you."

"Good!" Kagura yelled. "'Cause I'm taken! Let's find Kyou-kun and them! X3"

"Can we change first?" Kisa said.

" Of course, Kisa-san." Tohru replied. All of them walked away to the changing room.

When the five girls got out, they saw Momiji running up to them, waving happily.

"Hey guys!" he yelled. "What a great dance! It's sexy!" Tohru sweat dropped. They were getting that a lot, lately.

"Where's the rest?" Rin asked.

"Hmm…for some reason, they said they'd wait right outside the city limits." Momiji said, putting an index finger on his chin in a "thinking" matter.

"KYAAH!" Tohru yelled, and she sulked at a nearby wall. "They must be so mad at us…"

"; don't worry yourself, Tohru-kun. They still love us!" Airisu sweat dropped. As the five girls and Momiji walked through the quieting streets (it was near the end of the festival), people gave interested looks at the four in the back. All of the people obviously saw the talent show, and the girls became famous.

When they reached city limits, they saw Hiro on a bike, Kyou, Haru, and Yuki standing there, waiting for them.

"C'mon, Kisa. All of us are sleeping over Shigure's house. I'll take you," Hiro said, blushing a bit. Kisa smiled softly, and she went to his bike happily. She sat on the manual seat behind Hiro and wrapped her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Hiro blushed more, but he started to bike away.

"Yeah, sure, that brat takes Kisa…" Kyou muttered.

"Ano…what happened to the car?" Momiji said. As if on cue, Hatori pulled up. He rolled down his window. "Sorry, guys I can only take two of you. The back space is limited, and the front is empty."

"I'll go! You, too, Momiji-kun! These guys need to be left alone. " Airisu said, and she dragged Momiji into the car. When they got inside, Hatori drove off to take the main road to Shigure's house. Shigure was probably home already.

* * *

-------------  
Yuki's POV  
-------------  
Haru and Rin went to walk the longer route to Shigure's house. I sweat dropped, seeing them hold hands. I saw them kiss before…so I didn't follow them. I turned my head to my surprise to see that Honda-san and I were alone! OO;;

"Ano…Kagura dragged Kyou with her, so they're ahead." She said. That sweet, angelic voice made me blush…it made me think of her "Lady Marmalade" concert or whatever. I think I can feel the blood about to go through again… "Sohma-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts and found her looking at me with those innocent eyes.

"Ah, gomen, I'm here." I smiled. She blushed…or was that her make-up?

"Let's walk together, ok?" Honda-san said, taking a hold of my hand and walking. I had no other choice but to follow her gratefully.

We walked together with an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to say something, but she looked like she wanted to say something else. I wanted to hear what she had to say first.

"Ano…Sohma-kun?" she called. "Sumimasen…about the show. It's not Ai-chan's fault! We agreed to it, and she even warned us about it!" I chuckled lightly. She looked so cute when she panicked…

So…something took over. I don't know what, I don't know _who_, but something did.

And I liked the way he handled things.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my whole body to be in front of her. Honda-san looked fairly surprised. Something made me lean even closer to her and I could feel her shortened breath on my face. I raised my hand to feel her soft cheeks, and they were inevitably warm. So that _wasn't_ make-up after all.

"Sohma…kun…" she said breathlessly. I chuckled.

"Say my name…" I said, leaning in threateningly closer. Both of us started to close our eyes veeeeryyy slowly…

"Yuki…kun…" And she eliminated any extra space between our faces. Making sure our chests don't touch, I put my hands on her shoulders, and she put her velvety hands on my face. It was soft, and it was obviously our first time.

But it was heavenly.

* * *

We returned to Shigure's house last, our faces blushing a light pink. But nonetheless, we were still smiling.

"Tadaima!" she said happily.

"Ah, Tohru-kun! I already set up the extra futons for the guests, but the girls will be sleeping in your room. Is that ok?" Shigure asked. Tohru nodded, and she headed towards her room to change her clothes for sleep. I followed her upstairs until I got to my room. But while I passed by Shigure's room, I heard Hatori and Ai-chan having a conversation…

"Ai-chan," Hatori said. "I'm going to have to tell this to him."

"I'm very aware of that, Hatori. I already talked to him about it, and he said it was ok!" Ai-chan sounded very un-genki-like. It wasn't like her to sound so mad, that I know.

"But you **know **what he did to Kisa and Rin!" Hatori argued back.

"I said I already TOLD him about it!!" Ai-chan shouted. "I'm trying to convince him the best I can, seeing as I'm the only that can do it!" Hatori seemed defeated since the silence was prolonged. Knowing that I shouldn't eavesdrop to this, I continued to my room.

I quickly forgot about the conversation though, as soon as I saw Tohru standing in front of my door, smiling.

* * *

HAHAA. I know, crappy. :P But bear with me, I haven't written **anything** in a while.

Well, I don't know. :D I think it's OK, but that all depends on the reviewers. Haha. So, I hoped you enjoyed it!

And yes, there is a sequel if a lot of people review. It will say more things about Airisu, and an epilogue of how everyone turned out to be. :D HAHA. So, bye now! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
